Teno Iza/Personality and Relationships
Personality Big Boss Teno is very egotistical, blunt and cruel. He shows many mannerism of that of a classic bandit leader, he full of himself and boasts that he is the best around. Arrogance to the point that he thinks that he is an all powerful being, but most of what he says is true. He seems to want power and is willing going to extreme measures in order to gain these things. He has many dreams, Teno has some kind of obsession with becoming powerful and will fight for it. In his mind Teno is awesome and popular, beaming with pride of his self-image. He is especially proud for being as he calls himself either bear king or bear. He thinks himself as a king and loves money, greedy to the bone and to the point he enjoys robbing others. He can't be bothered to sweat over complicated matters and would rather settle all disagreements through brute, unyielding strength. He seems to have the belief of the strongest will survive and crush the weak, whoever is the strongest in a fight, he believes, has the right to get their way. Teno doesn't like the old ways, he has commented that he hated how his father had ran the gang. He seems to want change and is more than willing to change, he has shown his true colors whenever he had killed the old members of the Sichiyozoku after his father's death. He told them, that they exist in the past now and the dead can't be in the future. Teno doesn't think very well of the dead, he spits every time he hears his father's name or another old members name of the Sichiyozoku. Teno has shown to have a strong connection with his allies and comrades, he seems to hold them in high standards. He had told them, if they would have betray them. That one wouldn't make it out the door and will fill the true rather of the bear demon. Teno demands loyalty from his allies and subordinates, but Teno seems to also be cruel and sarcastic like his own blade Chizama. Living for the thrill of battle and loving every minute of it. Like many other in this world, Teno does have a signature laugh that being "Jamahahahaha". Relationships Father Teno and his father seemed to have been on two different worlds all together, his own father was the opposite of him. Teno's father might have been a bandit, but he had did a robin hood kind of deal. He had stolen from nobles and gave it to those who really needed it, even though he was a bandit. Teno's father also seemed to have a stronger connection to family and protected his allies and such, much like Teno. This seeming to be the only trait they had shared. Teno was nothing like his father, which is why they never got along. Even to this day Teno seems to saying that his father was not his real father, he as of now seemed to have disowned him and spits every time he says his name. Sichiyozoku Among the Sichiyozoku as its leader he is naturally feared and respected, all of the members don't dare to defy the leaders will. They seems to follow him because he and Koshaku had teamed up, getting strength from him. Then each member will get a devil fruit as they go on, all of the members have their reason for joining Teno and his cause. They each have a special relationship with him. Yama T. Shumo Big Boss Teno seems to have a respect for Yama and the same to Teno, the two have been partner for several years now. They seem to be very close friends as well, since they were the founding members of the current Sichiyozoku and Teno seems to also share a hate for Whitebeard as well. The two seems to get along greatly and work well together, Yama is extremely loyal to his leader. Steelics J. Stefan With the big boss, Steelics has the up most respect for him and to the point that he seems to be the most loyalist of the group to Teno. Steelics is often seen behind the boss and often acts as the boss's own wrath in human form. Teno seems to have a high praise for Steelics for all of his skills and that he was one of the most powerful allies he has ever had. Nicodemus Twomen Nicodemus has the highest respect for Teno, to the point that Nicodemus does whatever his boss say. He was shown to even pour Teno his drinks as he sits back and counting his gold, it would appear that Teno has taking a great liking to Nicodemus. Commenting that he had found the boy interesting because, of his four arms and his style of fight. So Teno has a great pride in Nicodemus and his skills, to the point that Teno had given the Rabu no Mi, to Nicodemus as a gift for his loyalty. Nicki Saika Nicki is Teno current girlfriend and seems to take a great liking to him, regardless of his appearance. Nicki had revealed to had feelings for Teno and will do anything to make sure that her lover's dream will do to come true. Much like with Demetrius and Missy's relationship, Nicki has a greatly devotion to Teno and often might speed in to make sure that her man doesn't get hurt. Teno had commented that he finds Nicki appealing to his eyes and doesn't mind having her as a woman, he seems to not really show any "love" for her. But he does like her loyalty and devotion to him. Ballzers Ballzers seems to idolize Teno to a degree, he commented that he wants to become the next leader of the Sichiyozoku whenever big boss either retires or passes away. But as of now, Ballzers seems to try his best to get the attention of big boss and will do his best for the orders given to him. Ballzers wants to impress Teno so much that he might be able to become the second-in-command. Teno on the other hand seems to take notice to Ballzer's own loyalty to him and commends him for it. Giri D. Mustash Giri is a suck up to the big boss, however he is extremely loyal to him and will do as ordered. Chizama Chizama and Teno seem to get along very well, however often Chizama has gotten annoying. Teno has commented that even though he is chatty, he is lucky to have one of the Saijo O Wazamono. Chizama is a very sadistic blade and has an unquenching thirst for both battle and blood. In battle it seems that the two works very well, Chizama often shouts out to Teno as an extra set of eye or something along those lines. But even though the seems to have their moments, Chizama loves Teno and cutting down all of Teno’s enemies. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages